galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sikhean Brotherhood
|capital = Pyvaros |language = Neax |demonym = Sikhean |population = ~2 billion |species = Sethaleya |government = Religious oligarchy |leader = Archbishop Haero}}The Sikhean Brotherhood is a faction of Sethaleya, who have made their home on the planet Xyris. Individuals are referred to as 'Brothers'. The Brotherhood is a member of the Iralek Alliance. Culture The Sikhean Brotherhood is highly religious and believes in the freedom and self-determinism of all races. Individuals are expected to help make the galaxy a better place. Education All Brothers are educated between the ages of five and ten, in the basic subjects such as reading and writing, mathematics, general science, and the Brotherhood's philosophy. Those particularly adept may go on to the academies. They will remain in the academy until the age of eighteen, studying a single subject until they are an expert in the field. Entertainment The Brotherhood is suspicious of technological entertainment. They promote the theatres, debate squares and gyms as the sources of entertainment. Art Sophisticated masonry and ornaments are used in the construction of the Brotherhood's cathedrals. They contain tapestries and statues. Professional artists are commissioned by the Brotherhood, but all are encouraged to make works of art in their spare time. Religion Religion is extremely important to the Brotherhood. They believe in a God and also that the mind exists as a spirit apart from the physical world, unable to leave until they die but then free to move on and be with God. The more good deeds they do, the more likely their spirit is to be able to escape the body. Evil spirits are believed to be trapped within their corpse until the end of the physical universe. The Brotherhood has built a number of enormous cathedrals in which the Brothers gather to worship together. Their spaceships contain small chapels. The leaders of the Brotherhood are the Bishops. Below them are the Priests, and then the Deacons. The normal Brothers lie at the bottom. The Knights of Sikhe stand separately, but will usually obey the Bishops. Language The official language of Brotherhood is derived from Ixhian, the language of the tribe of Ixha. It has changed little (due to measures taken by the Brotherhood), but is referred to now as 'Neax'. Economy The Brotherhood is a communal economy, giving out its products and items as it sees fit amongst its Brothers. The Bishops decide how budgets are allocated, and then the Deacons distribute to individuals. Military The Brotherhood maintains a military, but can also conscript from its main population. Knights of Sikhe The Knights of Sikhe are an order of elite warriors within the Brotherhood. They are selected age ten, and then trained in battle from then on, in special monasteries and on board the Brotherhood's vessels. Main weapons are swords and projectile rifles. They are equipped with titanium alloy plate armour and wear torques made of bronze. The Fleet of the Brotherhood The Brotherhood has a fleet of over eighty vessels. The majority are cruisers, for independent travel and all-round ability. They are equipped with fusion motors, mass drivers, and masers. The ships are of several general classes: Chapel-class cruiser - 62m long, 28 crew. Shift-field, twin fusion motors, four masers, one mass driver. The most common vessels in the Fleet, and the main constituent of their battleline. Monastery-class cruiser - 74m long, 35 crew. Shift field, twin fusion motors, two masers, three mass drivers (one spinal, two broadside). They act as support for the Chapel-class ships when in formation. Abbey-class frigate - 100m long, 90 crew. Shift-field, four fusion motors, six masers, four mass drivers. Independent patrol and action ships. Cathedral-class battleship - 450m long, 600 crew. Equipped with four turbo- and eight normal fusion motors. Shift-field, five-metre spaced hull, onboard factory and hydroponics farm. Twelve masers, eight mass drivers. Allies Factions that are allied with the Brotherhood. The Sequence The Sequence often seeks the Brotherhood to assist it in offence and defence. The Brotherhood is willing to help. Sethaleya Suzerainty The alliance between these two factions is not solid, and both distrust the other. They were, until recently, in conflict, and the Suzerainty still seeks to re-annex the Brotherhood. Republic of the Wheel The Brotherhood is allied with the Republic. They trade and share information with each other. United Vannah Planets UVP relations with the Brotherhood are good, as allies. They assist each other. Neutrals The Brotherhood is not a friend or an enemy to these races. Shekeshta Hegemony The Brotherhood is opposed to the Hegemony and its subjugation of weaker races, but honours the Iralek Alliance's non-aggression pact. Enemies Enemies of the Brotherhood. Nemesis Legion The Brotherhood is attempting to help the Sequence and the Suzerainty fight the Nemesis Legion. Censul Censul have come into conflict with the Brotherhood. Kite Due to Kite attacks, the Brotherhood has declared them its enemies. Category:Articles by User:Holbenilord